


Come to bed

by flyingwithstonewings



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingwithstonewings/pseuds/flyingwithstonewings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for 1796 Broadway by rainproof and teaberryblue</p>
<p>'come to bed, let me wrap myself around you and just sleep'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1796 Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972937) by [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/pseuds/rainproof), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



> hogwartshoney wanted pretty art for the line 'come to bed, let me wrap myself around you and just sleep' I tried?


End file.
